Of Tinted Windows and Break Times
by 2three.abi
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga enjoyed watching her, yet again, almost every day since she became his secretary. AU OOCness. R and R.


Title: Of Tinted Windows and Break Times

Summary: Natsume Hyuuga enjoyed watching her, yet again, almost every day since she became his secretary.

Warnings: AU, OOCness, grammatical errors

A/N: I own three accounts in Facebook, an inactive one in Twitter, an unopened one in Friendster since I don't know when, and one in tumblr, which was I think was too confusing to use. No, I don't own Gakuen Alice. And yes this is my stupid disclaimer.

* * *

><p><span>To my cousin, happy birthday. LOL :)<span>

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you love someone, always make him feel that she is always a part your day.<strong>_

_**Even if you are not together.**_

* * *

><p>The brunette checked her lips, and puckered them after applying a thin layer of lip gloss on them. She blinked both her eyes to check her eye shadow and then moved her face from left to right to check her blush on.<p>

She smiled to herself as she tucked some stray hair strands behinds her ear. The brunette then nodded in satisfaction as she saw her own reflection on that heavily tinted window.

Mikan turned away and walked to the elevator's direction. Her phone suddenly rang as she patiently waited for the elevator to pass by that floor.

"Hello?" she answered, forcing herself to sound like she was annoyed when she found out who her caller was.

"Polka, finally. Where are you? Your break almost ended almost…," there was a short silence, and Mikan guessed that her cocky boss was probably looking at his watch. "…two minutes ago. You still have a pile of job waiting to be done here, you know. Hurry up and go here, _Polka_."

The brunette groaned in frustration. How many times did this happen again? She swore, his boss was doing this on purpose. Teasing her about being late, calling her Polka because of her choice of underwear, which she didn't want to talk about right now and… him being cocky since the first day they met.

"I'm just waiting for the elevator, Sir Oh Great One," she said sarcastically.

"Elevator? Where have you been spending your break time?"

Mikan smirked. There's no way she would tell him that she already knew that…

She almost laughed at the thought.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She then ended the call before stepping inside the elevator. But before she pressed that end call button, she shouted to him, "and don't call me polka, damn it!"

A raven-haired guy, with a mischievous smirk playing on his lips, was then revealed when the tinted window was rolled down. He was holding a phone on his hand near his right ear.

Yeah.

Natsume Hyuuga enjoyed watching her, yet again, almost every day since she became his secretary.

* * *

><p>It was her dream car. A sleek silver Mercedes, with heavily tinted windows. Hmm. But maybe, her future car wouldn't have such heavily tinted windows.<p>

But whatever. She was enjoying her time staring at her own reflection against its windows, unaware of the fact that the car's owner was seated inside the car, with his best friend… in a middle of an argument.

"Natsume, please understand. I really, really love your sister. You know I do," Ruka said. His voice ringing with emotions that Natsume couldn't make sense of.

Oh no. He wouldn't understand. He impregnated his sister. His sister, for crying out loud! Sure he wouldn't give that much attention to her but… he was still her older brother. It was his duty to protect her, to save her from things that might hurt her. Things… like this one.

"Ruka, right now, you're number one on my people-to-kill-list. So shut it. I don't know what to say anymore. That's… that's my sister, you know!" He then shifted his attention to his right and noticed the brunette who was fixing herself by looking at his window. His attention was suddenly caught and Ruka noticed this. There was a moment of silence as the amused raven-head watched the woman just outside his car. Then suddenly…

"Natsume, I'll marry her."

This caught Natsume's attention. He looked back to Ruka who was looking straight at him, his eyes shining with determination.

Natsume sighed. He massaged his temples with both his hands. What else could he possibly do right now? He then shook his head. He was sure that his sister loves this idiot of a best friend he has.

Ruka continued ranting.

"I love her, Natsume. And I promise not to hurt her, to make her happy every day. I promise not to cheat on her-"

"Stop with the promises, Ruka. Just… just show her that you love her."

Ruka sat there, surprised on what he just heard.

"Now, get your ass off my car and work. You still have to plan for your wedding months from now. Oh, wait. You have to propose first."

His best friend grinned. "I already did. Well, we were thinking of having a wedding even before this happened, you know. Aoi just wanted to wait for some time before telling you."

Natsume unbelievably shook his head. He then looked at him afterwards, silently waiting for him to step out from his car. Ruka got the signal and opened the car on his left. But before that, he noticed Natsume, who was looking at the woman who was still putting some makeup outside his car.

"You know, she's pretty," the blonde said, before finally stepping out from his car.

Natsume frowned as he watched Ruka walk away from his car to the elevator. Yes, they were in the parking lot, inside his car, with the most beautiful woman outside it, fixing herself and putting some makeup on her face.

He almost frowned when he found out that the woman was already gone. But Ruka was right.

That woman was pretty.

* * *

><p>It turned out, that woman was applying to be his secretary. And after a few interviews, he accepted her, much to Ruka's amusement.<p>

"She has all the qualities I need for a secretary, Ruka. Stop making stupid assumptions," he said before shaking his head.

It was her first day and he was quite excited for it. Although he didn't show it in front of his best friend who was now sitting in front of his table, playing with his stapler.

He frowned. He dreamt about a woman who threw a stapler st him. A woman with brunette hair, big brown eyes and- The door suddenly opened and revealed that woman.

He suddenly snatched his stapler away from Ruka and told him to get out from his office. Chuckling, Ruka obeyed after greeting his new secretary.

Natsume then composed himself before starting his work for that day with the right words to her.

"Miss Sakura, you're late. On the first day of your work. I hope this won't happen again."

* * *

><p>The first time he found that that she still goes to the parking lot to fix herself, he would always go down first and sit inside his car, patiently waiting for her to come so that he could watch her. Just like what he did today.<p>

Mikan Sakura grinned. She got him wrapped around her finger, just like what Ruka had said a week ago. He told her about the first time he saw her, how he watched her with amusement while they were having their argument that time. She then giggled.

Ruka told that Natsume, well… that he was kind of in love with her.

It seemed like she was successful on her plan. To make the Natsume Hyuuga notice her. Well, that was the number one reason why she applied in his company on the first place. To meet him in person and maybe... yeah. You know?

She composed herself first before entering his office. She put a smile on her face as she entered the door.

She noticed him looking at her… and she smiled even more. He coughed before forcing himself to look at some files inside the folder that he was holding.

Mikan laughed when he asked this question. "Where have you been?"

He frowned and looked at her direction. "What's funny?" he asked his voice full of authority.

Mikan stopped herself from laughing and looked at him straight to his crimson eyes.

"Don't deny it. I know that you know where I've been to, _Natsume._"

His eyebrow twitched and the first name that entered his mind was… Ruka.

"I'm gonna get you for this. I told you not to tell her…" he mumbled as she looked the beautiful woman, who was still smiling down at him.

He shook his head as he felt his heart… pfft. No. He wouldn't want to become a sappy idiot like his best friend.

* * *

><p>Inside his office, the blonde suddenly sneezed. The thought of someone thinking about him crossed his mind but he immediately shook it off.<p>

**END.**

* * *

><p>AN: And so it ends. Just like that XD Because KidTantei told me she hates my Author's Notes, I removed them :) Haha. Edited... kind of :p _Tsss._

Like? No like? Review… please? :)


End file.
